Much of the business world has shifted toward online business practices. However, existing methods of performing and managing negotiations do not make effective use of the potential of online practices, and are generally unsatisfactory. An example of this is the current state of the art for managing and performing real estate negotiations. Currently, real estate negotiations generally entail agents drafting contracts by filling out a standard form, which is then transmitted via email or fax to the listing agent. Upon receipt, the listing agent prints and reviews the document with the seller, and makes any changes to the terms of the printed document that he or she desires. Once the changes are made, the listing agent may submit a counter-offer to the buyer's agent in a similar fashion; this process typically repeats itself three to five times until a transaction is fully negotiated. This process is costly, unsecure, inefficient, and generally results in a final document which is both messy and difficult to interpret, thereby exposing the parties and their agents to unnecessary risk of dispute and litigation. Additionally, this process does not scale well, and can make it very difficult to manage multiple ongoing or potential negotiations. To address this difficulty, some entities, such as banks which may own (and wish to dispose of) billions of dollars in real estate, have turned to hiring specialized asset management companies which can serve as intermediaries for real estate brokers. However, rather than simplifying the process of managing negotiations, the use of these asset management companies simply shuffles the burden to another entity, creating an additional layer of potential miscommunication, delay and expense in the process. The same or similar problems also exist in other contexts, such as sales, construction, service contexts and the like. Accordingly, there is a long felt but unmet need in the art for technology which can address one or more of the drawbacks of presently existing techniques for performing and managing negotiations.